


Undisclosed Tendencies [Modern AU]

by jeneru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Reader-Insert, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneru/pseuds/jeneru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why working overtime is bad (or not?)</p><p>Same work posted on my DA account:<br/>http://jeneru.deviantart.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Tendencies [Modern AU]

If there’s a downside for being a prodigy of an employee that you are - it’s having to do more work than you should.

So here you are - alone in your cube, in the late hours of the night, doing some finishing touches on your presentation for the board meeting tomorrow. And after downing your third tall cup of latte just this afternoon, you resorted to your ever reliable music player to keep you awake - because you certainly don’t need any caffeine or sugar rush to keep you up the whole night.

"There. All done." You sighed contentedly after a few more taps on your touchpad with an upbeat song booming in your ears. You leaned back on your chair and gave your limbs its well deserved stretch before leaning forward to your screen again, reviewing it one last time before hitting the print button and sending a copy to your superiors, namely Erwin Smith, Hanji Zoe, Mike Zacharias and Levi Ackerman.

"Oh look! [f/n] just emailed her report!" Hanji exclaimed as her tablet’s screen lit up brighter, her glasses gleaming as her fingers tap at an incredible speed to send you a message asking if you’re still at the office.

Mike simply whistled, his head resting on his palm as his eyes move to read your report. 

"Erwin, you’re sure got a fine recruit in [y/n] ." He then said to the blonde man beside him, who, as he speak, is currently smiling as he read your report himself.

"I expect nothing less." Erwin remarked. "By the way Levi, how’s the other project going?" Referring to the one you and Levi are collaborating on. Levi tched and swung his chair to avoid Erwin’s gaze as he went on sipping his tea. 

"Levi?

"Don’t worry Erwin. It’s going as expected." He deadpanned.

Although actually, it’s not.

Because he’s distracted. And it’s your fault.

"But seriously Erwin, don’t you think it’s about time you give her a break? [y/n]’s been so busy I bet she doesn’t even have time to notice that Eren and Jean’s been hitting on her." Hanji suggested. Levi almost choked on his tea.

"Tch. Disgusting."

"You’re saying something Levi?" Erwin asked.

"My tea’s gone cold. I’m getting a new one." He replied and left his seat to head to his office. Mike simply smirked as he watch him leave.

Meanwhile, you were arranging your print-outs while still on your earphones. The playlist currently on isn’t exactly the genre you usually listen to - just something you picked up out of whim from a fanmix you found in your favorite blogsite - but after playing it for quite some time, you sometimes find yourself moving unconsciously with the beat, like what you’re doing now.

While your hips sway lightly from side to side, fingers tapping on the desk as you flip the pages to make sure that they’re complete, an idea suddenly struck you - you will set up the meeting room right now and save yourself the hurry tomorrow. Why? Because you’re an efficient genius of course. Wasting no time, you clutched your print-outs in one arm, your laptop on the other, and proceeded to the said room.

’So Jean’s after [y/n] too.’ Levi thought as he pour some hot water into his teacup. He smirked, suddenly remembering Mikasa’s reaction upon finding a Post-it stuck on her table with Eren’s note inviting you for lunch, and how it confused the latter as he tried his best to explain that the invite wasn’t for her. Seems like it’s Horseface turn to experience some mismatch-making this time.

He’s currently choosing between Annie and Ymir when he, thru his open door, caught a glimpse of you heading to the meeting room. Considering you’ve already submitted your report, he decided to follow you, wondering what you’re still up to at this hour.

Placing your things on the table, you scanned the room as arrangement options run in your head. Once you’ve decided, you pulled your earphones off your ears and your phone, letting the music play in loudspeaker mode as you set off to work.

’What’s going on? Is [y/n] throwing a party or something?’ Levi thought upon hearing the music currently playing as he near the meeting room. Reaching the door, which you left open should a run-for-your-life situation happen, he finds you standing at the edge of the table opposite the board. You are currently adjusting the projector’s settings as it flash against the board, head bobbing in sync with the music, with your body bent towards the table in a rather favourable angle from Levi’s viewpoint.

Levi was about to throw you his usual remarks to irritate you when the next track started.

You, on the other hand, did something quite unexpected.

Whatever it is - either from hunger, too much coffee, or you’re simply overworked - you, and definitely Levi, couldn’t comprehend why you suddenly dropped what you’re currently doing and suddenly felt like -

**_dancing._ **

Levi stood dumbstruck by the door as he watch you slowly stand up. You languidly rolled your head and then your shoulders as if warming up thru the song’s techno-esque intro.

And as the singer’s sultry voice steps in, so did your moves.

With eyes closed, you rock your hips to and fro in tune with the bass beat, then left and right, tracing an upward ’C’ with your body at end of every phrase.

_And everybody’s got some freaky tendencies  
  Hidden or admitted cause we all got needs_

Maintaining your moves, now thru half lidded eyes, you sink a hand thru your hair to gently ruffle it. You raise your chin as your fingers slowly trace its way down from your cheek, lips, and throat, letting it rest on your collarbone. 

Levi gulped.

_I like my bluetooth, buttons comin’ loose  
  I need my hands free_

You abruptly paused and shrugged off your coat, ignoring the cold air against your bare shoulders, and tossed it carelessly to the floor. You moved on.

Unbeknownst to you, your coat landed on Levi’s feet. Eyes still focused at you, he picked it up and slung it on his arm as he quietly entered the room, closing the door behind him.

_And I let my mind roam  
  Playin’ with my ringtone _

Your head sways from side to side against the beat, whipping your [h/c] locks. Levi steps back and leans against the wall.

_Let’s talk about biology  
  Make believe you’re next to me _

At Levi’s disbelief, you climbed the swivel chair -while still on your high heels - then the table in one swift motion, and continued dancing on top of it.

For a second, he contemplated whether to scold you for your grave offense against the shiny table or join you there. But alas, he stood frozen in his place, unable to move, even his lips.

On the other hand, you open your mouth and started singing along with the track, your voice matching with that of the singer.

_Talk that sexy talk to me_

Your hand brushes lightly at the hem of your shirt, a sliver of skin visible for a few seconds.

"Oh shit."

_Keep it confidential, you and me_

Rocking your hips, you slowly bend your knees until you’re almost sitting on the table, the hem of your skirt sliding up your thigh.

"Fuck."

He steps forward, your coat now lying on the carpeted floor. A sudden need for air leads his hand to his tie, fingers working to loosen it.

_Baby if you’re not alone_  
  Take me off speakerphone  
  What I’m about to say right here  
  Is just for your ears to hear 

You recoil back to your standing position, flashing sharp poses worthy of a luscious magazine cover.

He can’t take it anymore. Something MUST be done.

_If you need to hit me back  
  Hit me ba-_

**"-"**

"What the-?" You stopped, images fading as you snap out of your trance. As realization started to dawn on you, you slowly turn your head, trying to steady your breath.

_’Shit.’_

_’So much for being an efficient genius.’_

_’Maybe I can go for the window.’_

_’Wherever you are [beloved pet’s name], know that I love you."_

_’I just hope Hanji’s not hiding in here somewhere...’_

"Shitty-glasses isn’t in here." He interrupts, handing you back your phone.

"How did you-? Uh-. Um-. Okay. Thanks. Er-. Why are you here?" You managed to let out between breaths, taking your phone. Your face is flushed, skin slightly glistening from thin sweat.

Levi seriously wanted to punch himself in the gut as of the moment.

"Tch. You left the door open, you idiot." 

Idiot? You couldn’t agree more.

Finally, he offered you a hand at getting down from table. You took it but stumbled after getting distracted at his now slightly unbuttoned shirt, causing you to steady yourself on his shoulder and his hand holding your waist. He bit his lip as he lift you and place you back on the floor, your warmed body suddenly pressed irresistibly against his.

After seeing what you just did, how the hell can he possibly cope with his distraction?

Before you knew it, Levi answers his own dilemma as both of you found yourselves on each other on the floor.

Thus, the consequence of giving in to your undisclosed tendencies.

You didn’t mind it though.

And no way in hell Levi will.

* * *

You and Levi didn’t show up the following day, postponing the board meeting.

Erwin Smith is puzzled.

Hanji Zoe is whining.

Mike Zacharias smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn you LSS.
> 
> Song excerpts courtesy of 'Phonography' by Britney Spears
> 
> Levi Ackerman and the rest of the gang belongs to Hajime Isayama


End file.
